Sasuke's Revenge
by iluminnascent
Summary: Mungkin untuk selanjutnya Naruto harus berpikir dua kali kalau ingin mengerjai seorang Uchiha Sasuke lagi. Bagian terakhir dari Kiss Me dan sekuel dari Chocolate and Ramen. Warning: language and a bit humor. Read and Review if you don't mind.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Uchiha Sasuke and both of them belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Warning(s): **I am getting tired writing all of this stuff. As usual, this fic contain Boy X Boy, AU, a bit OOC, coarse language and typo. **So if you don't like, please don't read it! 'kay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's Revenge<strong>

A Naruto Fanfiction

Sequel from Chocolate and Ramen

* * *

><p>Sepertinya Naruto harus berpikir beberapa kali kalau mau mengerjai seorang Uchiha Sasuke kalau tidak mau mendapat balasan yang akan ia sesali bahkan untuk seumur hidupnya. Seperti sekarang ini saja, sejak setengah jam terakhir ia sama sekali tidak berhenti mengeluarkan umpatan kasar dari bibirnya yang ditujukan tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah untuk pacar tercintanya. Tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat. Bahkan saking terhormatnya ia yakin sekali kalau Sasuke akan lebih memilih untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya dari pada pacarnya sendiri.<p>

Oh, betapa malangnya nasib seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang berpacaran dengan orang seperti itu.

Menyadari kalau pikirannya sudah mulai melantur entah ke mana, ia kembali mengumpat kesal atas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Seandainya ada yang mendengar umpatan kasar Naruto, orang itu pasti sudah mempunyai sebuah catatan yang berisi kata-kata makian yang sejak tadi dikeluarkan Naruto. Bahkan kalau Kushina sampai mendengarnya, pasti wanita itu akan membayar seorang ahli kepribadian hanya untuk mengajari tata krama kepada anaknya.

Apakah terlalu berlebihan?

Tidak kalau kau tahu apa yang ingin Sasuke lakukan terhadap Naruto.

"_Teme!_ Kau mau menyiksaku sampai kapan?" tanya si Pirang kepada pemuda berambut _raven_ yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri di beranda tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Sampai semuanya selesai, _Dobe_," ujar pemuda itu.

Naruto kembali mengumpat. Ia mengelap keringat yang sejak tadi mengalir dari dahi ke pelipis dengan punggung tangannya. Sepasang iris matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke dan kalau tatapan Naruto bisa membunuh, mungkin saat ini juga kita akan melihat sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terbaring tidak bernyawa di lantai beranda.

Sayang sampai saat ini, tidak ada orang yang sampai meninggal hanya gara-gara mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari seseorang. Kecuali, kalau kau hidup di dunia Harry Potter dan berhadapan dengan Basilliks. Oke, coret bagian yang terakhir karena itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

"Kau bilang sampai semuanya selesai? Kau pikir ini akan selesai kalau aku hanya mengerjakannya seorang diri?" tanya Naruto dengan nada membentak.

"Hn."

"Kau mau membunuhku, hah!"

"Kau terlalu hiperbolis, _Usuratonkachi_. Kau tidak akan mati hanya gara-gara ini."

Geraman pelan keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Dengan kasar, ia membanting kotak kardus yang sejak tadi ia pegang sehingga mengeluarkan bunyi debam pelan ketika benda itu menyentuh tanah. Tanpa mempedulikan entah apa isi kotak tersebut, Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan kemudian menuding sosok pemuda berkulit pucat itu dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Ini namanya perbudakan, _Teme_!" bentak si Pirang. "Tentu saja aku bisa mati kalau kau menyuruhku untuk membersihkan gudang rumahmu sementara kau sendiri dengan seenak perut hanya diam menonton! Setidaknya kau harus membantuku membersihkan ini semua karena Mikoto-_ba-san_ yang menyuruhmu! Bukan aku, sialan!"

"Dan asal kau tahu juga, _Dobe_. Ini adalah hadiah yang aku minta atas tantanganmu tempo hari," kata Sasuke. Ia masih memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Ia yang juga sama sekali tidak terlalu memusingkan kata-kata Naruto lebih memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada ambang pintu geser rumahnya.

'_Dammit!'_ umpat Naruto dalam hati. Ia menjadi teringat bagaimana ia bisa terjebak di rumah _'Mr High-and-Mighty'_ Uchiha Sasuke yang menyebabkan ia harus berurusan dengan yang namanya debu tebal dan juga kotak-kotak kardus yang berisi barang-barang entah-apa-namanya sementara orang yang harusnya melakukan tugas ini hanya diam saja dan mengamati ia bekerja.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kekasih tercintanya itu akan bisa sekejam ini padanya. Ia hanya berpikir sederhana ketika Sasuke ingin menagih hadiah padanya. Pikiran sederhana yang membuatnya berpikir kalau pemuda _raven_ itu pasti ingin meminta ciuman atau sekadar mengantarnya berjalan-jalan.

Tapi membersihkan gudang rumah keluarga Uchiha?

Sendirian?

Sampai semuanya selesai?

Oh, demi orang pertama yang menemukan Ramen dan juga Dewa-dewanya! Ini sangat-sangat keterlaluan baginya! Ia yang bahkan tidak pernah membersihkan gudang rumahnya sendiri kini harus membersihkan gudang rumah orang lain? Ia yakin kalau Kushina pasti tidak akan percaya kalau tidak melihatnya sendiri.

"...Kau tidak akan selesai kalau terus melamun seperti itu, _Dobe_."

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia kembali menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Ingin sekali ia mengutuk pemuda itu saat melihat seringai di wajah Sasuke. Seringai menyebalkan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya naik darah.

"Aku tidak mau mengerjakannya! Kau saja sendiri!" bentak si Pirang.

"Oh, aku tidak menyangka kalau seorang Uzumaki Naruto ternyata tidak mau menepati janji. Di mana kata-kata yang selalu kau ucapkan itu? Bukannya kau selalu mengatakan kalau janji tidak boleh diingkari?"

Naruto yang saat itu sedang berusaha melepaskan sarung tangan putih yang melekat di kedua telapak tangannya, otomatis menghentikan kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Dalam hati ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kalau sekarang ia pergi dari sini, maka sama saja artinya ia berusaha menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Di mana harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki?

"Kau. Sangat. Menyebalkan. Sekali. Uchiha. Sasuke!" seru Naruto dengan penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Dengan cepat, ia memperbaiki letak sarung tangannya dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah sebuah bangunan yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

Ia langsung mengerang ketika berhadapan dengan isi gudang yang harus ia bersihkan. Memang, bangunan tersebut tidak besar. Hanya saja, barang-barang yang berada di dalam sana bisa membuatmu menggelengkan kepala ketika menyadari jumlahnya. Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin tahu apa saja isi kotak-kotak kardus tersebut.

"_Bloody hell!"_ teriaknya ketika matanya menangkap seberapa tebal debu di gudang tersebut. "Kapan terakhir kali kau membersihkan gudangmu, _Teme_?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin lebih dari sepuluh tahun."

"_Oh, great!"_ rutuk Naruto. "Sepuluh tahun? Aku tidak akan heran kalau menemukan berapa banyak tikus yang sudah berkembang biak di tempat ini."

"Jangan banyak mengeluh. Cepat kerjakan, _Usuratonkachi_."

Naruto yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan kata-kata umpatan yang ditujukan untuk Sasuke, memilih untuk segera mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari gudang tersebut dan menaruhnya di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Jangan menaruhnya di sana, _Dobe_."

Ia mendecak pelan dan segera mengangkat kembali kotak yang berukuran sebesar televisi 21" yang ia letakkan di dekat sebuah pohon ke dekat kolam ikan di halaman tersebut.

"Jangan di sana. Berbahaya kalau sampai terjatuh ke kolam."

"Pindahkan ke sini saja. Lebih aman," kata Sasuke lagi ketika Naruto memindahkan kotak itu ke dekat batu besar untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kalau begitu pindahkan saja sendiri, _Teme!_" bentaknya sambil membanting kotak itu ke tanah. Ia sempat mendengar bunyi seperti sesuatu yang pecah. Namun karena sangat kesal, ia memilih untuk menghiraukannya.

"Kau harusnya berhati-hati dengan kotak itu. Isinya vas bunga yang dibeli _Kaa-san_ dari luar negeri."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

Yeah, Naruto memang peduli dengan isi kotak tersebut. Mau isinya vas bunga, piring mahal, atau bahkan foto-foto bugil semasa kecil Sasuke, ia sama sekali tidak akan peduli. Kecuali kalau mungkin isi kotak tersebut adalah emas batangan yang bernilai jutaan _yen_, mungkin ia akan memikirkannya kembali untuk memungutnya. Hei, di zaman sekarang tidak ada yang tidak tertarik dengan uang. _Right?_

Oke, sepertinya otak si Pirang sudah mulai melantur ke mana-mana. Sambil menghela nafas, ia berusaha menabahkan hatinya atas kelakuan pacar tersayangnya. Bagaimanapun juga, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Tempo hari pemuda itu sudah berhasil memenuhi tantangannya untuk memakan ramen dan cokelat. Harus Naruto akui, ternyata Sasuke memang benar-benar keturunan Uchiha yang mempunyai harga diri tinggi.

"_Kami-sama~_ mengapa hamba-Mu ini bisa menjadi pacar si Brengsek Pantat Ayam itu?" gumamnya pelan sambil menata barang-barang di dalam gudang tersebut. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah di mana Sasuke berdiri. Ia mendecak ketika tidak menemukan sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ itu di sana. Entah ke mana perginya si Brengsek tersebut, Naruto sama sekali tidak mau tahu. Ia juga tidak akan heran kalau tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali sambil membawa gelas berisi teh hijau atau jus tomat di tangannya.

Selama beberapa saat tanpa kehadiran Sasuke, Naruto berusaha membersihkan sekaligus merapikan tata letak barang-barang di gudang tersebut sambil terus mengumpat tentang apa saja yang berhubungan dengan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Sesekali juga ia terbatuk karena menghirup debu tebal di sana.

"Kalau aku sampai terkena asma dan _tubercolosis_ gara-gara membersihkan tempat ini, aku akan meminta biaya perawatan pada Sasuke," geramnya karena lagi-lagi ia terbatuk untuk kesekian kalinya. Hah~ entah Naruto itu tidak pernah mendengar ataukah terlalu bodoh sehingga tidak mengetahui kalau debu bukanlah penyebab utama TBC. Entahlah, hanya ia yang tahu.

Kembali kepada apa yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang. Setelah berhasil membereskan seluruh barang-barang di tempat itu dan berniat untuk membersihkan lantai gudang, tidak sengaja matanya tertuju pada sebuah kotak persegi yang terbuat dari kayu yang berada di dekat pintu gudang. Penasaran, ia meraih kotak itu dan kemudian membukanya dan menyebabkan kedua mata pemuda itu membelalak.

Ingatkah ketika ia mengatakan kalau ia sama sekali tidak peduli kalau seandainya di tempat itu terdapat foto-foto bugil Uchiha Sasuke semasa kecil? Sepertinya ia harus merubah pikirannya ketika melihat sebuah benda persegi yang sekarang berada di tangannya. Tanpa sadar, seringai yang tidak kalah mengerikannya dengan seringai Kyuubi-rubah peliharaan miliknya-kini terpatri di wajahnya.

'**Album Perkembangan Uchiha Sasuke Umur 5-7 tahun'**

"Khehehe..."

Tawa Naruto menggema di seluruh penjuru gudang ketika Naruto membuka halaman pertama album yang sudah sedikit usang tersebut. Ia semakin tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika ia membuka lembar demi lembar dan melihat foto-foto di dalamnya.

"Wah! Ternyata _Teme_ bisa semanis ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri ketika melihat selembar foto yang memperlihatkan seorang anak kecil berambut hitam kebiruan yang bagian belakang rambutnya mencuat melawan gravitasi sedang duduk di atas sebuah ayunan sambil memeluk sebuah boneka beruang. Semua orangpun sudah bisa menebak siapa anak itu apalagi ketika melihat wajah _stoic_-nya.

Setelah puas melihat foto tersebut, Naruto kembali membuka sisanya. Siapa tahu kalau di album tersebut memang ada foto Sasuke tanpa sehelai pakaianpun. Dan siapa tahu juga ia bisa mempergunakan foto itu untuk mengerjai kembali si Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat sebuah tanduk khayalan muncul di kepala si Pirang. Ah~ betapa balas dendam akan terasa sangat manis kalau memang bisa seperti itu.

Sayang, rupanya niat balas dendam Naruto kali ini tidak akan bisa terlaksana karena ia sudah membuka lembar demi lembar dan ternyata tidak menemukan foto yang ia cari di sana. Merasa kalau ia pasti melewatkan sesuatu, ia kembali membuka album foto itu dari awal. Dan sekali lagi...

Nihil.

Tidak ada satupun foto bugil Sasuke di sana.

Tidak ada satupun foto yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengerjai Sasuke.

"Ti-Tidak!" erangnya sambil meremas rambut pirangnya.

"Sudah puas melihat barang pribadi milik orang lain, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Suara bernada dingin yang begitu ia kenal menyapa gendang telinganya. Dengan gerakan terpatah-patah, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang iblis berkulit pu-ralat. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. Kedua iris mata hitam itu menyorot tajam ke arahnya dan tanpa ia duga, Sasuke merampas album foto tersebut dari tangan Naruto.

"Ha-hai, _Teme_. Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" tanya Naruto dengan nada gugup.

"Hn. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _Dobe_. Sudah puas?"

Tatapan yang dilayangkan Sasuke padanya membuat Naruto menelan ludah dengan paksa. "Aku ti-tidak melihat apa-apa kok, _Teme_! Jangan menuduh sembarangan!"

Betapa naruto langsung mengutuki dirinya sendiri ketika melihat seringai di wajah Sasuke sambil menyodorkan album bersampul biru tua itu tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Mau berbohong rupanya. Kau mau dihukum, _Dobe_?" Naruto menggeleng. "Kalau begitu segera bereskan tempat ini lalu temui aku di dapur."

Pasrah akan nasibnya, Naruto memilih untuk segera melakukan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Sekali lagi, ia benar-benar harus berpikir dua kali lagi untuk mengerjai Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

.

.

**Satu jam kemudian...**

"_Teme~_ aku lelah..." keluh Naruto yang langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi di dapur keluarga Uchiha. Ia langsung mendesah ketika merasakan hembusan _AC_ yang membelai kulitnya. Diliriknya pemuda berambut _raven_ yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan entah apa di dekat _microwave_.

"_Teme?_ Kau dengar aku?"

Hening...

"_Teme!"_ Naruto membentak. "Jangan mengacuhkanku seolah-olah aku tidak ada di sini! Seperti ini kelakuanmu kepada orang yang baru saja mengerjakan pekerjaan yang harusnya kau lakukan? Oh, _Kami-sama~_ mengapa aku punya pacar seperti ini?"

"_Shut up, Dobe,"_ desis Sasuke tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke arah pemuda pirang tersebut yang jelas membuat Naruto merenggut kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan!" serunya. Ia berniat untuk meninggalkan Sasuke dan pulang ke rumahnya untuk mandi sebelum akhirnya ia mencium aroma yang begitu ia kenal ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam _microwave_. Kedua iris matanya langsung menatap tidak percaya ke arah Sasuke. Terutama apa yang ia bawa di tangannya.

"Ramen? Kau membuatkanku ramen?" katanya masih dengan nada tidak percaya walau sudah jelas-jelas semangkuk ramen instan tersaji di depannya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Naruto segera meraih mangkuk tersebut, membelah sumpit yang disodorkan Sasuke dan kemudian mulai menyantap ramen-nya.

"_Itadakimasu~"_

"Jangan berisik, _Usuratonkachi_. Makan saja makananmu tanpa perlu membuat telingaku berdenging."

Naruto tidak berkomentar. Layaknya seseorang yang tidak pernah makan selama berhari-hari, ia mulai menikmati ramen-nya. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, satu mangkuk ramen instan sudah habis tidak bersisa. Sepertinya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi seberapa sukanya si Pirang terhadap makanan tersebut sampai-sampai kita yakin kalau pemuda pirang itu pasti bisa memecahkan rekor dalam kategori makan ramen tercepat.

"Ah~ enaknya..." desah Naruto. Ia melirik kembali ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sampingnya dengan raut wajah datar andalannya. Entah setan apa yang baru saja lewat di depannya, tiba-tiba saja ia menemukan sebuah cara untuk menjahili kekasihnya.

"Mendekatlah, _Teme_. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan," kata Naruto dengan wajah serius sambil merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantong celananya. Ia kemudian menyodorkan telapak tanganya yang sedang menggenggam sesuatu ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan alis ketika melihat raut wajah pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya. Sedikit penasaran ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada tangan Naruto yang terkepal. Belum sempat ia melihat apa yang ingin ditunjukkan Naruto padanya, ia merasakan kerah bajunya tertarik dan detik selanjutnya ia menyadari kalau bibir Naruto menempel pada bibirnya dan mencoba melesakkan lidah miliknya ke dalam teritori Sasuke.

"_Shit!"_ umpat Sasuke ketika ia menarik kepalanya dan merasakan rasa aneh yang paling dibencinya dari lidah Naruto.

"Bagaimana, _Teme_? Kau menyukai ciuman rasa ramenku?" Naruto berkata dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa seolah-olah apa yang dilakukannya tadi sama sekali tdak akan membuat murka seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Ne_, kau suka?"

"Tidak. Dan jangan pernah mencobanya lagi, _Dobe_."

"Eh? Padahal aku menyukainya lho. Aku tidak keberatan kalau mencobanya lagi," katanya sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu semakin bertambah lebar ketika melihat Sasuke menatap tajam ke arahnya. Ah~ sesekali mengerjai seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang menyenangkan.

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih banyak untuk:<strong>Light of Leviathan, N.h, ukkychan, scarletraika, Uzumaki Andin , Uchiha-namikaze Yui , ELLE HANA, Fujo suka nyasar, ichiko yuuki, muthiamomogi, Lady Spain, Reita, alwayztora, Vytachi W.F, Angel Ruii, ttixz lone cone bebe, yang sudah bersedia me-review **Chocolate and Ramen**. Love you all~ :D

**A/N: **yeah! Last part dari Kiss Me dan Chocolate and Ramen. Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh bin gaje, humornya kurang, dsb, dst. *timpuked*

Review?


End file.
